


【罗花水仙】Spicy Candy （牙医Roger×童星Rogerina ）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pedophilia, induced abortion
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: I AM IN LOVE WITH MYSELF.





	【罗花水仙】Spicy Candy （牙医Roger×童星Rogerina ）

宿醉和纵欲后的工作日，第二杯加浓黑咖啡过后，Roger Taylor还是拧开了办公桌下的开关，把橡胶面罩扣在了自己的脸上。

在“甜梦”迷人的香气里，他前一晚被大麻和威士忌夹击过的大脑渐渐清醒了些，女人们爱的那双在夜间总是迷离恍惚的蓝眼睛终于在上午十点被点亮，他也终于看清了进入自己诊室的三位来客。

他们看上去就像是个典型的比弗利家庭，亲密无间又貌合神离。

Roger首先向左边的男人点头致意，作为一个资深的职业经理人，John Reid介绍了不少他的雇主来这里看牙。事实上，在这家私人诊所装潢奢华的墙面上，处处点缀着一些签名照，都是全好莱坞最美丽的面庞、最杰出的名字，这其中大概有三分之一的人曾经与John Reid合作共事过。那些娇纵狂妄的艺术家们爱他，那些导演、演员和编剧，尽管合同上白纸黑字地表明他们是经理人的雇主，但他们最后总是无可奈何又心甘情愿地和他分享酬劳，既服务艺人又让艺人为其打工，这个男人总能熟练地操控这些利益冲突。

Roger又扣紧了脸上的面罩，深吸了一口气，看向右边的Deborah Leng。他知道出于礼节和成年人的体面，他应该起身和她拥抱，也许还要再来两下贴面吻，但不，绝不。当年分手时她甩他的巴掌仍让他缓不过劲儿来，还有他赔给她的那笔数目不小的分手费，你永远不知道一个律师可以怎样坑走你的财产。他们那到了谈婚论嫁程度的恋情以男方被捉奸在床而结束是不那么光彩，但这他妈的是好莱坞，恋人之间绝不能奢求对方的忠贞，哪怕你的男朋友只是个牙医。

“你在吸氧吗？”被两个成年人夹在中间的女孩终于说话了，毕竟一分钟出头是一个女明星能容忍被冷落的最长时限。

“你大概答对了百分之三十，宝贝。”Roger笑着拿掉脸上的面罩，和在场的另一位男士交换了一个眼神。

这是他今天的客户，一个来看牙医还要带着经理人和律师才肯大驾光临的女演员，一个穿着熨烫平整的白衬衫和黑色的百褶短裙，打着粉黄相间的彩条领带，一头蓬松的金发扎成两根气势汹汹的马尾辫，怀里还抱着一个塑料娃娃的小女孩。

他认识她，或者说，她们。

Rogerina是第二个击中所有美国人心脏的小女孩，她是孩子们的偶像，是成年人的宠儿，上一个做到这一切的还是如今已经结了两次婚，生过三个孩子，彻底退出电影圈的Shirley Temple。

至于在她臂弯里静静躺着的，哦，她也是个小杀手，The Lina Doll，从生产线里大批量复制出来，只为进入每一家百货公司挤占曾经属于泰迪熊们的显眼货架。她才上市一年，就已经成为了一种社会现象，不同于其他的大眼睛小身体的婴儿式的玩偶，这种以Rogerina为原型设计的塑料小人有着柔和挺翘的身体曲线，不似成年女人的丰满，但也不是女童的平坦，Lina Doll是一个少女身体短暂的暧昧时期的永久定格，对所有美国小女孩来说，每晚睡前能与一个有着正在发育中的乳房的玩偶一起玩乐是至关重要的。

“你好，Mr.Taylor。”她冲Roger露出今天以来的第一个微笑，比电影银幕上还要灵动百倍，然后她轻巧地挣脱一直以保护性的姿势揽住她的女律师的手，踩着擦得锃亮的粗跟小皮鞋往前走了两步。

现在Roger和Rogerina只隔着一张办公桌了，男人用手撑着下巴静静地打量着她，他知道这个戏剧化的女孩子想在初次见面给他留下深刻的印象。

“你说什么？”她挑起一边眉毛突然出声，语气轻快甜美得不可思议，然后她俯身把耳朵贴近臂弯里塑料娃娃小小的嘴唇边，做出一副在认真听悄悄话的样子，几个佯装郑重的点头过后，Rogerina重新直起了身子，她让娃娃从她的怀里钻出来，她的手紧紧攥着玩偶赤裸的脚踝。

屋子里的三个大人都在盯着她看。

Rogerina举起她那精美的、栩栩如生的复刻版本，让Lina Doll那冰冷坚硬的塑料嘴唇稳稳地贴在Roger今早刚刚剃过须的脸颊上，娃娃那头人造的化纤发丝扫刮过他洁白的衣领，有点痒。

“你真漂亮，先生，Lina和我说她喜欢你。”女孩重新把玩具抱进怀里，如果Roger没有记错，根据某本杂志的报道，她应该已经快15岁了，以一个少女的标准来衡量，她的行为似乎有些幼稚，但这是Rogerina，一个会呼吸的活娃娃，好莱坞现今“童真”的代名词。

“是医生，不是先生，我的小姐。”Roger清了清嗓子，把自己从扶手椅上拽起来，在这儿你可是个医生，他在心里如此提醒自己，“来吧，让我看看你的牙。”他指着墙边的牙科椅示意Rogerina躺上去，这时旁边的Deborah似乎想出声说话，但是经理人立刻打断了她。

Roger看了一眼他的前女友，她大概仍然保持着晨练的习惯，来他的诊所可能是个临时的工作安排，她穿着一套训练用的宽松格斗装，脚踩平底鞋，没有化妆。显然在来的路上她和John Reid有过争执并且不占上风，她的眼角仍留有情绪激动后的红痕。

“先看牙。”两个大人勉强达成了一致。

Roger一向不喜欢给孩子们看牙，虽然他有自信自己的长相多少能消除一些孩子们记忆中关于牙医的种种阴影，但实际上能配合他完成检查的孩子少之又少，为此他总是需要准备不少昂贵的巧克力来讨好这些名流的后代。

这一个也不例外。

他把消毒过后擦得锃亮的口镜伸进Rogerina的口腔里，头顶的灯光调到最亮，他刚要俯身去看，女孩就从咽喉深处深深地呼出一口热气，模糊了镜面。

“嘿，宝贝，用鼻子呼吸，只用鼻子呼吸好吗？”Roger耐住性子重新拆开一个口镜，这回他动作很麻利，趁女孩胸口起伏想第二次使坏前就已经把她的口腔看了个遍，每颗牙都洁白又整齐，这可能是他职业生涯中见到的自然生长的恒牙的极致。

“很好，很完美，我看不出来有什么需要矫正的地方。”Roger语调轻快地宣布，这是最好不过的了，他不费任何牙科耗材的成本，净赚一次诊疗费。

“那就好，”经理人嘴上附和着，神情却没有丝毫放松。

“还有什么事？”Roger踩开洗手池的脚踏开关仔仔细细地洗着手。

“事实上，这儿还有个私活要找你帮忙。”John Reid总算说出了来这儿的目的。“我本不想来麻烦你，但你实在是这方面的行家，一个夜总会舞女跟我说你刮宫的手艺就像主妇刮平底锅那么干净……你瞧，Lina新电影的制片人因为她是个小女孩就放松了安全措施……”

Oh God.

Roger知道他现在的表情一定充满了没见过世面的大惊小怪，至少对他们这些电影圈的人来说是的。他一边在衣服后摆上蹭干自己的双手，一边看向那个在牙科椅上翻着漫画欢快地踢蹬着小腿的女孩。

她多大来着？他没法不去回想那篇报道，快十五岁了。

他为此犹豫了两秒钟。

“来吧，”他突然两手交叠在一起响亮地拍了一下，这下他彻底弄明白了，这高得吓人的酬劳，还有他那难得愿意见面的律师前女友，“Debbie，我们该有不少保密协议要签吧？”

两条胳膊，两条腿，一根脊柱，几块钳碎的头颅，一堆细小的内脏和用长柄刮匙从子宫里刮出来的残留组织，这些是一个十三周的胎儿全部的组成部分。Roger全副武装地站在手术台边清点着无菌托盘上这些新鲜的死亡组织，以确保这次扩宫清除术做得干净利落。

没有一个医生当初选择学医是为了给人做堕胎手术，但这事就像卖身，只有零次和无数次的区别，无论怎样，当初你只要出于缺钱或者同情而给一个意外怀孕的年轻小演员做了堕胎手术，很快全好莱坞有着相似烦恼的女士们都会趁着你值夜班的时候偷摸摸地来敲响你的门。

而Roger对此来者不拒，他的客户们在堕胎手术付钱时总是格外慷慨，因为在此之前她们往往被其他医生拒绝过很多次。Roger猜就是因为这个他才总是被一些听过传言的同行瞧不起，而他从来没有为此羞耻或内疚过。意外怀孕是最可怕的突发事件，只有怂包才会选择视而不见，但那只会让不被期待的胎儿越长越大。而他勇敢地和那些倒霉的女人们一起面对，毕竟和做一个每个月都在为房租发愁的龙套女演员的私生子相比，被一根吸管以强于家用吸尘器二十倍的吸力撕得七零八落只能说是长痛不如短痛。

讲讲道理，这他妈怎么能怪他，要怪就怪那些不带套还要内射的“父亲”们。

Roger最后检查了一遍堆在托盘里的那滩胎儿，然后摘掉染红的手套和口罩，再一次踱到洗手池边开始清理自己。水很凉，他发现他的手都在抖。

一个十四岁的母亲，和一个二十四岁、三十四岁的母亲有什么不一样呢？既然每个人都说这是不应该发生的，那上帝就不该让这年纪的女孩有孕育胎儿的能力。

“她什么时候才能醒过来？”他刚一推开门，等在外面的经理人就扑上来发问。

“最多再有半小时，她就可以下床了。”Roger脱掉手术服换上昂贵的西装，走到酒柜边给自己和两位客人各倒了杯威士忌，他太需要这个了。

“太慢了，我们不能在你这久留。”

“全麻的代谢需要一个过程。”Roger咽下一大口酒，试图尽量简洁地解释这个医学常识。

“你为什么不给她用一点‘甜梦’呢？”效率至上的经理人提议道。

Roger不赞同地摇了摇头：“我还从来没给未成年的孩子用过‘甜梦’。”

“哦得了吧，”John Reid不客气地反驳道，“你今天以前还从没给小女孩堕过胎呢。”

这时在旁边一直插着腰的女律师从法律文书里抬起头，冷冷地瞪了两个男人一眼。

重新打开机器，Roger谨慎又小心地控制着“甜梦”里氧气和一氧化二氮的比例，不到两分钟，手术台上的女孩就拧着金黄色的眉毛苏醒过来。

他又提高了一点氧气的浓度，看见女孩的小胸脯奋力起伏了几下，挣扎着要坐起来，Roger适时关掉了机器，伸手想要拿掉女孩脸上的面罩。

“我还要更多。”指着那两个装着不同气体的金属瓶子，这是Rogerina从深昏迷重返人间说的第一句话，她无意识地舔着涂了透明唇膏的嘴唇，活像个尝到第一口人血的小吸血鬼。

“在这儿你得听我的，小小姐。”Roger眼看着她眨了眨眼睛，对刚刚发生在自己身上的一切，她好像全然明白又有点糊涂，她并起双腿试图蹦跳着下床，却在踩住地面的一刹那浑身抖得像个刚从母亲身体里脱胎出来的小鹿斑比。

他几乎不假思索地伸手揽住了女孩，她又轻又软，像块金灿灿的云彩。

“她至少需要休息一到两周。”

经理人不耐烦地重新检阅工作日程，“到底一周还是两周？”每停工一天他们都会损失五位数。

“嗯……”Roger立刻感到他大腿上的布料被狠狠揪了起来，他低头撞上Rogerina半是乞求半是威逼的眼神。

“两周，我想。”男人听见自己这样说。

TBC


End file.
